


HMS Euphoria

by Jack_Shemen



Category: HMS Euphoria, My Own Work - Fandom, Original Story
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Shemen/pseuds/Jack_Shemen
Summary: HMS Euphoria is a story about our solar system and the personification of the things within it.
Relationships: Antares/Blackhole, Antares/Moon, Dark Matter/Whitehole, Earth/Uranus, Mars/Jupiter, Mercury/Neptune, Rhodey/Strange Matter, Sun/Wormhole, Venus/Saturn





	HMS Euphoria

“Hello sir!” Hailey said quickly as she darted past him, yet again on an adventure. Universe chuckled to himself, shaking his head softly. He perked up at the sight of the large white gazebo, Milky Way standing calmly inside it.  
Universe quickly went up the five, white steps, simultaneously picking a rose from the bushes that grew beside the steps. He bent down, the rose offered to her. She turned to face him, smiling at the sight of him. She took the flower from him in a mocking fashion, acting like she was dainty. Milky Way was anything but.  
Universe stood straight, Milky Way smirking up at him. “I love-“ He was cut off as she grabbed his undershirt collar, kissing him. They pulled away, Universe a little discombobulated, his normal unwrinkled suit now was slightly disheveled. “You.” He finished. She giggled softly, grabbing onto his arm.  
Her blue to black, summer dress flowed in the wind that the gazebo did little to deflect. Her black, purple, pink, and blue hair was in a messy bun. Her bright yellow eyes looked up at his purple ones mischievously, him glaring at her weakly.  
In the park that surrounded the gazebo, children ran, playing and laughing. Some played tag, others played hide and seek, some Jacks, others Marbles on the pathway. They all had a  
star on them in one way or another. Some girls had it in their hair, some boys did the same. Some wore them as necklaces, or jewelry. Others had stars painted on their cheeks. Some had it stitched into their clothes. Others, their eyes were the design of a star. They all wore light colors, ranging from white, to pastel yellows, blues, pinks, oranges, and greens. Their hair was all black, and in a number of styles.  
Behind the children Sun and Moon were glaring at each other, their arms crossed and their backs turned, though that quickly changed as Earth came closer to them.  
“Hey, guys!” Earth called, grabbing the twos attention. They both gasped at their friend, their glares replaced by worried features. They had their breathing tube in their nose, that was normal, but their left arm was in a cast, and their right eye was bandaged up. Sun and Moon rushed to them, bombarding them with questions.  
Mars and Jupiter laid on the grass, their hands intertwined, a smile on both of their faces. Small words were exchanged as they both laid there, basking in the sunlight.  
Mercury was playing a game with his son, Pluto, on the grass as Neptune went to get some food and drinks. Laughter rang from the two, enjoying their perfect time.  
Saturn and Venus strolled through the park, their arms linked together. Soft laughter followed their discussions, loving their time together.  
Uranus was waiting for Earth under a tree, a flower in his hand. His smile brightened as he saw them, ready for their day.  
All in all, it seemed like a perfect day. A truly, perfect day.


End file.
